


History.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which River gets a nice taste of history… ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	History.

Liz Ten had never really accepted that River Song was 'evil', she didn't believe it for a second. The Doctor seemed sure that River was good and she had always believed and trusted him. River, when she came, was shy, quiet and a little edgy, clearly a little surprised by how friendly she was. Liz knew that the history books had her down as a woman who was tough, but not friendly. Where the rumours came from, she still had no idea... but River was not the only one who was a little tense. 

Liz had approached, smiling even as the other woman shivered a little. It had been easy enough to pull River closer, kissing her sweetly but passionately. The feel of River's soft lips under her own was enough to convince her to continue. River seemed more than willing to let Liz lead, which, judging from what the Doctor had said in a moment of honesty, was unusual. Liz had taken her time, kissing and caressing River, she knew enough that when River was all but arching into her she took control. Liz had smiled softly, drawing River toward the bed, she would do all she could to help River relax.


End file.
